ninokunifandomcom-20200222-history
Rashaad
Rashaad (賢者ソロン wise man/sage Solon) is a Great Sage who lives in Al Mamoon with his daughter, Esther. His soulmate is the mechanic Rusty (クロード Corrode). Before Oliver came, he had retired from magic, living his life as a merchant. About Oliver first meets Rashaad in Al Mamoon. However, despite his efforts, he can't get Rashaad to help him. Rashaad reveals that he gave up magic because of what Shadar did when Rashaad defied him: took away Esther's courage. As such, he refuses to help Oliver, even as going as far as to accuse Oliver that all he wants is power. After Drippy explains how to cure Esther to Oliver, they travel back to Motorville. After identifying Esther's soulmate, the duo goes to her house, only to find it locked. A woman then shows up to tell them tidbits, which include the fact that Rusty, Myrtle's father, had been acting aggressively towards his family lately, causing some problems. At Rusty's Workshop, Mr. Drippy declares that Rusty was brokenhearted and that a Nightmare had developed within him. After defeating the Nightmare and restoring his kindness (borrowing some from Betty Cartwright, his wife), Rusty apologizes to his daughter and then Oliver is able to take Myrtle's courage. With the piece of heart in hand, Oliver is able to restore Esther's and, in gratitude, Rashaad agrees to teach him magic, as well as help him enter the Trials. Appearance Rashaad has dark skin, brown eyes, and black hair. He also has a beard. He wears a white robe tied with a purple sash along with black slippers. He also wears golden accessories (a couple of bangles and a pair of hoop earrings). His staff is wooden with two gold rings hooked on it. Apart from the clothing and jewelry, he resembles Rusty exactly. Personality Rashaad is shown to care deeply for his daughter and would try to protect her (Quote from the English version: "I cannot risk my child's life-I will not."). When his soulmate was inflicted with brokenheartedness, he acted a bit hostile towards others, though he was not heartbroken himself. After that resolves, he's polite with others but expects that they be respectful and helpful, such as informing Esther that she shouldn't be a burden for Oliver when Oliver allowed her to join in his journey. He states that when he was younger, Rashaad was shyer and reserved during his training. This fact makes him surprised he managed to have a daughter. Abilities Being a Great Sage, Rashaad/Solon has knowledge of spells, familiars, and pieces of heart (like Alicia, Marcassin, and Khulan). He also, alongside three familiars, is the final round of Rank A in the Temple of Trials, whose battles can be accessed after Marcassin tells the player that they are available. Trivia *While Rusty's wife is seen within the game as perfectly alive, Rashaad's wife is never shown in the PS3 version. *In the NDS game, Rusty has pale skin while Rashaad still has dark skin. Category:Characters in Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Great Sages Category:Al Mamoon Residents Category:Sages